Lana Lang strikes again (completed)
by Tayonoss
Summary: C/C eventually.
1. part 1

This story just came to me.I hope you all like it.  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Lana Lang strikes again  
  
by tnick  
  
Rating PG  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own the rights to any of these Characters except Kimberly Thompson (who is my own add in) so please don't sue.  
  
:)  
  
ps feedback is a good thing!!  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe couldn't believe what she just heard. Lana and Whitney had broken up. This was not a good thing for the would-be reporter to hear. If Lana was now available it meant that she could kiss her chance with Clark goodbye.  
  
"Are you sure Pete? Are you 100% positive?" asked Chloe as she dropped her head on the keyboard in front of her.  
  
"Chloe I'm telling you they broke up last night and he was kissing Kimberly Thompson at lunch." replied Pete as he walked around the desk in the Torch office to sit down beside his friend.  
  
"It's just not fair Pete."moaned Chloe.  
  
"What's not fair?" came a voice from across the room.  
  
Chloe looked up startled. There was Clark Kent standing in the doorway looking great as always. She wondered exactly how much he had heard.  
  
"Ummm nothing Clark.." mumbled Chloe as she dropped her head back on the table.***Life was just not fair*** thought Chloe.  
  
Clark just looked at his friend. She was hiding something, and it was his job to find out what.  
  
"Pete what's going on?" Clark asked his other friend as he walked further into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Clark I am going to leave this one to Chloe to explain." with that out the door he went, leaving the torch door open.  
  
The room was very quiet. Clark looked at Chloe who still had her blond head resting on the desktop.  
  
"Chloe, what's going on. You seem a little bit upset. Can I help with anything?" Clark asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Youcan'tfixthisClark."came the rushed response.  
  
Clark placed his hand on her bent head.  
  
"Slow down Chloe."  
  
"I said You can't fix this."  
  
Clark looked really worried. This was so unlike Chloe that he was really starting to worry.  
  
"I can try Chloe, but first you have to lift your head off the table and tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"Really Clark it doesn't matter." said Chloe as she lifted her head off the table and looked into his face.  
  
"Tell me." said Clark as he reached for her hand."I want to help."  
  
"Are you really sure you want to know," asked Chloe.  
  
"Because if I tell you ,I don't want you to get mad at me..."  
  
"Taking her hand in his and looking her straight in the eyes he said."Chloe tell me. I won't get mad at you. Just please tell me what has you this upset."  
  
"Fine Clark you asked for it. Pete just told me...."  
  
"There you are Clark I have been looking for you since lunch." came a voice from the hall.  
  
They looked and there was Lana Lang smiling,standing at the door. She looked as perfect as usual.  
  
"Lana!" exclaimed Clark standing up, forgetting all about what they had been talking about.  
  
Chloe watched in stunned horror as Clark tripped over himself to get across the room to the raven haired beauty. Leaving Chloe all alone at the desk.  
  
***Lana Lang strikes again.*** she thought.***God can this day get any worse? At least I didn't make a fool out of myself by telling him what was wrong and how I really felt about him.***  
  
  
  
  
  
end of part 1. 


	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
  
  
Chloe sat and watched as Lana and Clark started talking.  
  
She really didn't want to hear Lana telling Clark about what happened between her and Whitney, so she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed her stuff and stood to leave.  
  
"Excuse me guys I have to go. Just lock up when you leave Clark." said Chloe as she walked toward the pair by the door.  
  
Clark and Lana stopped talking and looked over at her. Chloe could tell by the look on Clark's face that he had forgotten she was still in the room. this hurt her even more than before.  
  
"Chloe..., "Clark started as he finally realized what he had done.  
  
"Clark just lock up when you leave." said Chloe as she brushed past him and into the hallway. She had to leave before she started to cry.  
  
"Chloe please.."said Clark ,staring at the young blond woman who was rushing down the hall and out the front doors of the school.  
  
"What was that all about Clark?"asked Lana turning away from the hallway and giving Clark a large smile.  
  
Clark just looked blankly at her. He couldn't really hear her, his mind was on his best friend. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had totally ignore Chloe as soon as Lana came into the picture. and if that wasn't bad enough he had totally forgotten she was even in the room never mind that they had been talking.  
  
  
  
***Oh God I am so stupid.*** thought Clark as he sat on a chair and he wondered exactly when he had turned so stupid over Lana Lang.  
  
"CLARK !!! I was talking to you, were you even listening to me?" yelled Lana with a mad look on her face. She did not like being ignore, especially by Clark.  
  
  
  
Clark came out of his thoughts as he watched a flash of anger crossed Lana's face. "Lana I have to go and talk to Chloe." said Clark as he shrugged into his coat and grabbed his keys not really thinking about what he was doing only knowing that he had hurt Chloe badly and he really didn't like that thought .  
  
He bundled Lana out of the Torch office before she could utter a single complaint and locked the door.  
  
"Lana I'll talk to you later I really have to find Chloe." said Clark as he moved away from her and headed out after Chloe.  
  
  
  
Leaving Lana, who was getting mad at Clark for brushing her off, alone in the hallway .***Why does he have to go chasing her? ***thought Lana ***Clark has always been half in love with me and now that I'm free and about to let him know that ,the blond witch has to screw it up.*** thought Lana to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Clark had run out of the school and was looking around for Chloe. ***She has to be here somewhere, thought Clark, she only had a few minutes head start on him.***  
  
He looked to his left then to his right and saw that her car was missing. ***Where would she have gone? ***thought Clark. Then it came to him The tree house was the one place Chloe had always gone when she was upset. So off Clark ran. He couldn't use his super speed in case he did come across Chloe on her way to the tree house.  
  
  
  
Clark was right, Chloe was on her way to the tree house.  
  
The tree house was on Kent property, but it was further away from the house, nestled in some trees on the side of the farm. It was there that Chloe Pete and Clark had spent there younger days, before Jonathan had built Clark his fortress of solitude.  
  
It was the same tree house Chloe had taken refuge in after her mom had died. She went there when she wanted to be alone. The boys had stopped coming here a while ago, but not Chloe ,this was her refuge.  
  
With tears streaming down her face she climbed out of her car and walked towards the tree. She headed up the ladder and climbed inside. Everything was exactly where she had left it.  
  
She went and sat in the been bag chair in the corner and leaned her head against the wall and tried to calm down. It wasn't her fault that everytime Lana was around Clark forgot about her, she thought.  
  
***************************  
  
more coming soon 


	3. part 3

Here is part 3. I know it has been a while since I updated last but real life will get in the way sometimes despite our best intentions.  
  
I hope you like it. and Feed back both good or bad would be nice.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
part 3  
  
  
  
Chloe hadn't been sitting in the tree house for long before she heard a sound coming from below.  
  
After wiping the tears from her eyes she moved towards the hole in the floor. Looking down she could see that Clark was starting to climb up.  
  
Oh god, she thought, I didn't think he remembered about this place. What am I going to do now???  
  
Clark meanwhile had already climbed to the top of the ladder and was starting to climb through.  
  
"Hi stranger." said Clark as he looked up into Chloe's face. She looked like her heart had been broken. OH My God, thought Clark, I Did This To Her.  
  
Chloe didn't say a word. She just looked at him. She couldn't trust her self to talk to him without bursting into tears.  
  
"OK don't talk just listen." started Clark as he moved in to the small space and sat down beside Chloe who was now sitting down in one of the beanbag chairs.  
  
"I wanted you to know how sorry I am for what happened back there. I had no right to ignore you like that. You are my best friend and I can't believe I did ....."  
  
"Best friend? Clark let me tell you something you don't act like a best friend." said Cloe as she jumped to her feet." You don't even treat me like a good friend. It's always***Chloe won't mind that I cancel at the last minute. or Chloe doesn't care If I totally ignore her as long as I get to talk to Lana Lang***. Look at today I was trying to tell you something important but nooooo Lana had to come in and It was goodbye Chloe and Hello Lana...... Clark don't you dare interrupt me , I am far from finished with you yet *".  
  
Clark sat back down, he couldn't belive everything she was saying. It was true that sometimes he kind of forgot about other people when Lana came around but he didn't think he was that bad. Now thinking back he realized everything she was saying was true. He really did ignore her when Lana came around.  
  
  
  
Chloe was still talking about what Clark had done and she hadn't really realized that Clark had tuned her out.He finally came out of his daze when he heard Chloe mutter, "......and that is why we shouldn't be friends any more."  
  
"What!!" exclaimed Clark. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She didn't want to be friends anymore.  
  
" Chloe I know I haven't been there but I promise to make it up to you..."  
  
"NO Clark I really don't want to play second fiddle to every other person in your life. I was your best friend and I want to tell you that if that is how you treat your friends I would hate to see how you treat your enemies."  
  
By this time the two teens were standing only a couple of feet apart. Both were breathing hard and both looked very upset.  
  
Clark tries to reach out his hand towards Chloe but she just stepped back away from it."Chloe please can we talk about this.I don't want to loose you."  
  
"Clark, you lost me today when you forgot I was even in the same room as you. I deserve better. I think you had better leave." said Chloe as she moved towards the window.She couldn't look at him right now. It hurt too much.  
  
"Chloe please ...."started Clark .  
  
"Please Clark if our friendship meant anything to you will you just leave right now. "  
  
"Fine Chloe I'll leave and let you have some time to yourself.  
  
Just please call me later, I think we should talk some more I don't want to lose you."  
  
Chloe just shrugged her shoulders as she couldn't talk.  
  
Clark looked at her one last time before he turned and walked toward the ladder. He couldn't really believe how bad he had screwed up. He could only hope that with time she could forgive him. As he walked away from the tree house he barely heard Chloe's last remark.  
  
"Good bye Clark...I love you."  
  
******************************* 


	4. part 4

I know this is short but it is only a filler.  
  
Thanks for the feedback AlphaFire. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
***************************  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
A week later.  
  
  
  
Clark was sitting in the cafeteria sitting with Pete. He was having a hard time paying attention to what Pete was talking about.  
  
All he could think about was that afternoon a week ago. That was the day his life fell apart.  
  
Chloe had said that she loved him. Well she hadn't actually told him she had said it out loud when she thought he couldn't hear her. Unfortunately she had also told him she didn't want to be friends.  
  
"Pete , did she say anything about me today?" interrupted Clark as he looked across the lunch table.  
  
"Nope, she will not talk about you at all, and If I bring up your name she changes the subject." replied Pete as he looked towards his friend.  
  
Pete could tell that Clark was taking all of this badly. Chloe was taking it just as hard. He was going to go nuts before they fixed their friendship. He needed to get away from all this before he went nuts too.  
  
"Clark I have to go and get my books before class, I'll see you on the bus after school ok?" said Pete as he gathered his lunch up and hurried out of the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
"Sure Pete I'll see you then."  
  
Clark gathered his untouched lunch and threw it in the trash. He hadn't really had an appetite since Chloe had stopped talking to him.  
  
Clark hadn't gone too far when Lana had appeared at his side.  
  
"Hi Clark ,will you walk me to class?" she asked .  
  
"Sure Lana." said Clark .  
  
  
  
The two teens headed off towards class by the side door. They didn't realize they were being watched closely.  
  
  
  
In the far corner of the cafeteria sat Chloe Sullivan. She couldn't believe her eyes. Clark didn't looked like he wasn't having very much fun spending time with Lana.  
  
It just wasn't fair , she thought, she missed him, She missed his smile and the way he made her laugh. She missed everything about him. Maybe he missed our their friendship too.  
  
  
  
Chloe slowly gathered up her things and walked slowly to the torch office. She was starting to regret what she said to Clark.  
  
Maybe I over reacted, thought Chloe. I'll just go over after school and try and talk to him.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
end of part 4 


	5. part 5

Here is part 5.  
  
I wasn't going to post it untill tomorrow but I decided to do it tonight instead.  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
***********************  
  
Later that day  
  
At the Kent farm  
  
  
  
Clark was deep in thought as he chopped the wood and as he did his chores around the farm. He had been thinking back to what had happened after lunch between Lana and himself. Lana was very mad at him now, Clark thought with a chuckle.  
  
Lana had asked him to walk her to class and of course Clark did. What he hadn't expected was that Lana would have tried to kiss him. That had shocked him, but what had shocked him more was when she had said she was glad that Chloe was out of his life.  
  
That was when he realized that Lana really didn't like Chloe. Lana seemed very jelous of Chloe and of the time they use to spend together.  
  
After pulling Lana away from him and telling her that he was in love with Chloe and that he hoped they would start talking soon. She got so mad Clark could literally see the steam coming from her ears. She told him he didn't know what he was missing.  
  
He had replied Yes he did know what he was missing and that it didn't bother him in the least. After that she stormed down the hall and Clark had gone to try and find Chloe and somehow convince her to talk to him.  
  
  
  
Clark was finishing up his chores when He heard a car pull into the driveway. Clark put down the axe and went to see who had cometo visit. His parents had an apointment in town so he was all alone on the farm.  
  
Clark round the corner of the barn and came face to face with Chloe.  
  
"Chloe!" exclaimed Clark as he tried to hide the shock at seeing her.  
  
"Ummm Clark can we talk?" asked Chloe, looking up in to his face. She was hopeing he wasn't to mad at her. they need to talk about what had happened.  
  
Clark smiled and held out his hand for her to grab. "Of course Chloe, lets go to the loft and we can talk there."  
  
After Chloe took his hand, they walked in to the barn and up the steps to Clarks private place of solitude.  
  
At the top of the stairs Clark pulled Chloe in to a hug. "I'm so glad you came. I missed you so much."said Clark as he held her in his arms.  
  
He didn't want to let go. He was afraid that if he did , he would wake up and find out this was all a dream . A dream in which Chloe was still not talking to him.  
  
"Ummm, Clark I'm glad you missed me but I kind of have to breath now..." said a mumbled voice from his chest.  
  
Clark quickly let go and blushed . He hadn't realized he was holding her that tight. "Sorry Chloe."  
  
Chloe reached up and touched the side of his face. "It's ok Clark I'm glad you missed me because i really missed you too. I'm sorry that I overreacted about the whole Lana thing..."  
  
Clark pulled her back in to his arms for another hug. She looked like she could use another one."It doesn't matter Chloe, I am sorry too. I didn't realize that I was doing that. I'm sorry I hurt you . You know I would never do that to you on purpose."  
  
She layed her head on Clark's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Can we forget about what happened?", she asked "because I really miss my best friend."  
  
"You know what, I missed my best friend too."  
  
  
  
They two stood wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes before Clark realized they had to sit down and talk about what had happened.  
  
"Chloe lets sit for a minute."said Clark as they headed towards the couch and sat down. "Do you realize this is the longest we've fought since you moved here?"  
  
"I know and I just waned to say sorry again for the way I acted."  
  
she said as she looked up in to Clark's face.  
  
He smiled at her and said."don't worry about it. But I do have one question ....before all this happened we were talking about what was bothering you. Will you tell me now?"  
  
"I was going to tell you that Lana and Whitney broke up."  
  
"And..." said Clark as he waited for her to continue.  
  
"And I was upset because I thought you would be happy that Lana was now free and that I would never get a chance to be with you." whispered Chloe as she ducked her head.  
  
"Chloe , don't get upset but I heard you after I left the tree house. I heard you say you love me."  
  
Chloe sat there stunned. She couldn't believe that he heard her and that he knew for a week that she loved him.  
  
"Oh God." she said as she tried to get up and hide her embrassment.  
  
"Chloe it ok because after what happened I realized I didn't want to lose you either. I finally realized that I love you too."  
  
Clark held out his hand for her to give him her hand. She did this and Clark pulled her in to a long hug and said, " I want you to know that I love YOu and That I would like you to start going out with me."  
  
Chloe stood there stunned. She had drempt of him saying this to her for years and now he had finally said it and she was too speachless to respond back.  
  
"Chloe did you hear me? I said I love you and that I wanted to date you."  
  
"I heard you Clark and I really do love you too." she said as she moved in a little tighter.  
  
"Good said Clark because I have been wanting to do this for a while."  
  
With that he moved in and kissed her softly on the lips. 


End file.
